


(Filler title)

by ifhmsdm, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dude I Mean it we are so fucking lazy, M/M, Possibility Of Abandonment, Slow Forgetful Writers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhmsdm/pseuds/ifhmsdm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that he's being betrayed by the ones trusted most (AKA everyone in the series who's not a Death Eater), since he was always used for his money and fame. When he goes to Gringotts during the summer of Fourth Year, Harry grows a human brain and discovers that his "friends" are traitorous little bitches who should shove it up where the sun doesn't shine. Especially Hermione, that annoying ass know it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Filler title)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very much in danger of being abandoned turn around and don't look back if that scares you.

Even though Harry has been exposed to the wizarding word for four years now, he couldn’t get enough of magic; it was simply spectacular. That’s why Harry sported a very awe-struck look about his countenance when walked inside the Gringotts Wizarding Bank—never mind that he has been to the bank many times before.

The beautiful golden, shining walls of Gringotts were only slightly dampened by the shadows of the working Goblins. Harry walked as slowly as he could towards the end of the Bank just so to take in this wonder. He approached Griphook and bowed his head in a respectable manner. The Goblin had been taken aback—he had never seen as wizard being polite to another magical creature, especially a Goblin.

“I would like to remove some funds from my account,” Harry stated.

“Very well. Do you have your key? Also, which vault?” Griphook asked.

“Yes. And what do you mean by which vault? I thought I had to be of age to receive the full Potter inheritance?” Harry was flabbergasted by the Goblin’s askance; did he think that Harry was someone else?

“You have several vaults besides your Potter Inheritance vault, Mr Potter,” so the Goblin was not confused about Harry’s identity after all, “And they are the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Black, and Peverell vaults.”

“Why was I not informed about any of this in the last several years?” Harry, albeit somewhat angry for not being told any of this valuable information, was quite curious about the explanation that Griphook had to give.

Griphook stared at Harry curiously, “Follow me,” he said while using hand to gesture Harry to follow him. Once they got inside the his office, Griphook slowly turned around and said, “Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea of any of this? Tell me the truth, Mr Potter. These are not matters to be taken lightly.” Graphic’s face was setting into a deep frown as he thought the about this curious situation. Once he looked at Harry’s confused visage, Griphook sighed and continued on with his explanation:

“Surely your Magical Guardian has told you about your accounts and the various withdraws and payments being made to multiple magical families? Certainly he has told told you about the arranged marriage to the daughter of one of those families?”

“I…I don’t understand. What’s a Magical Guardian? Who’s my magical guardian?” Harry and Griphook were both starting to get panicked at the sudden turn of events. Griphook walked over to the file cabinet in the back of his office and took out a file. Harry’s name was on it.

Griphook opened the folder and started reading pieces of information from it: “A Magical Guardian is a person whom is assigned to take care of a magical child if his or her parents die before the child is of age. 13 years ago, Albus Dumbledore demanded to be your Magical Guardian after your parents died, and as a member of the Wizengamot, his wish was granted.

"As I’ve said earlier, Mr Potter, you are the keeper of the Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Black, Peverell and Ravenclaw vaults. The reason you hold the right to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw vaults is because all of the Hogwarts’ founders lines merged sometime around the late 1800s, and one of the heirs to these families married a Potter. You don’t have the right to the Slytherin vault because Mr Riddle is a direct heir of the line, and he still is alive, as you have witnessed. The Black vault is because despite Lord Black betraying your parents he was your godfather, and with him not having any legitimate children you have entire claim to the Black family fortune.

“The payments of about 50,000 galleons a month from your Heir Potter vault are being made to the Weasley and Granger families, as well as few others. According to this file, about six years ago Dumbledore signed a contract along with Mr and Mrs Weasley, which has betrothed you to Ms Ginevra Weasley.

“I fail to see why Dumbledore has not told you any of this.”

“I see,” Harry thought long and hard about what to do, now that he knew all (or almost all) of the things that were kept from him. Finally, he told the Goblin: “I want that the powers that come along with these vaults are passed solely to me; do not let Dumbledore access any of the accounts. Also, he’s not my Magical Guardian any longer. Keep making the payments to the families but lower them slowly by about 500 galleons a payment. Annul the marriage contract, and I would also like to take about 500 galleons out of the Potter vault. One last thing, make sure that Dumbledore is not informed of any of this.”

“Alright, Mr Potter, I will need you to sign this to claim your inheritance as a Hogwarts and the Peverell and Black heir. Please use this Blood Quill, so that we can have our magical and blood signatures so that we can be assured that no one but you can access your vaults . Here are your lordship rings, which can be integrated together if you say these following words while thinking about what you want the ring (I recommend thinking about the Potter family Heir ring not the lordship ring so that Dumbldore doesn't know that you have claimed your lordships): 'Ad cuius omnia mea, ut me haec loquor in hic heres debeat harm linearum sanguis,'” Harry repeated the words—the result was a beautiful emerald ring with a ‘P’ encrusted in the middle, which stands for Potter. Harry put his ring on his thumb—a perfect fit. “Now I'm afraid this process is much longer, you have to check the property and investments of each family as to make sure they are in good shape and are being well maintained but before I forget here is your 500 galleons. These are the maps stating the location of the estates of which you have inherited. Now to make this quite short I will tell you a basic summary of your total investments, you own a controlling percentage of, The Daily Prophet, Florish and Botts, The Magical Menagerie(add any Businesses you want and some from knockturn alley make them up if you want).If you have any trouble concerning any of this, don’t be afraid to come talk to me, Mr Potter. " After signing many documents that entitled the other vaults solely to Harry, getting his wand checked, and using his Magical Signature to be made sure of his identity, Harry was finally the owner of the vaults and Dumbledore was no longer his Magical Guardian.

“It was a pleasure to make business with you, Griphook. Have a good day.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr Potter.”

Harry finally left the bank. He had so many places to go and people to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment because we would like some feedback on this story


End file.
